


Two Becomes Three

by csichick_2



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything that happened after the first time Bucky crawled into bed with them was leading up to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Becomes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inspiray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspiray/gifts).



Given that he and Steve sleep naked, the first time Bucky slipped into bed with them because he couldn’t sleep was a bit awkward.  Well at least for Sam.  He’s about to protest – not Bucky’s presence in general, just Bucky’s presence while he and Steve are nude – when Steve simply reaches back and tugs Bucky closer as though his best friend climbing into bed with him and spooning him is something that happens all the time.  Sam raises an eyebrow, but stays silent.  He and Steve are going to have to discuss this, but now is obviously not the time.

 

The next morning, Sam leaves Steve in bed with Bucky while he goes for his run.  Bucky’s making breakfast when he gets back – a sight he still hasn’t gotten used to – and informs him that Steve is in the shower.  Despite it being a tight squeeze, he slips into the shower with Steve, figuring that it’s the best chance for the two of them to talk about Bucky without the former assassin overhearing them.

 

They settle into a routine after that.  Bucky crawls into bed with them at some point during the night – sometimes while they’re still awake and sometimes after they’ve fallen asleep – but always on Steve’s side of the bed.  Steve doesn’t seem concerned about Bucky walking in during an inopportune time – which probably reveals more about super soldier senses than Sam ever needed to know – so their sex life hasn’t suffered, though they have also discussed how they would handle it if Bucky ever expressed interest in more than just cuddles.

 

And then one night, it all changed.  Bucky walked in on them.  Specifically, he walked in on Steve’s tongue pressed deep into Sam’s ass.  “You were… I thought.. I’ll leave,” Bucky stutters out, which is what alerts them to his presence.

 

Steve pulls away from Sam and they both sit up, facing Bucky.  “You don’t have to leave, Buck,” he says softly.

 

“What?” Bucky says, confusion clear on his face.

 

“Come sit on the bed with us,” Sam says.  “Insult Steve’s sexual prowess since I’m pretty sure you were going to say something about the volume level your super hearing detected.”  Sam’s pretty that reason is bullshit, while he’s not as vocal as Steve in bed, he also knows he’s not _that_ quiet.

 

Bucky cracks a small smile.  “Steve’s always been the loud one.  I just didn’t account for all the reasons I wasn’t hearing him,” he says as he sits on the bed, pulling his legs to his chest.

 

“It’s not something that everything does,” Sam assures Bucky, sensing that he’s more bothered by what specifically he saw than the fact that he saw anything at all.  “Steve may have thought I was nuts the first time I did it to him.”

 

“Well it’s not like anyone was doing that back in the day,” Steve says, pouting at being picked on.

 

“Oh I promise you that people were,” Sam says with a smirk.  “There just wasn’t easy-access gay porn to educate the masses back then.”

 

“There’s some weird shit in porn,” Bucky says, causing them to both look at him with surprise.  “What?” he asks.  “I am human.  And you have been saying how wonderful the internet is, Steve.”

 

“Not what I meant,” Steve mutters, blushing.

 

“And of course he’s perfectly fine with you walking in on us, but as soon as the conversation turns to porn, he gets bashful,” Sam says conspiratorially to Bucky.  “I’m fine with you walking in on us too,” he adds at the other man’s questioning look.

 

“But sex…” he begins, trailing off.  “Never mind.”

 

“People like us don’t have to hide anymore, Buck,” Steve says.

 

“I know that much,” Bucky says, fixing him with a look.  “Doesn’t mean people want an audience.”

 

Sam gives Steve a look of his own, one that says _shut up and let me do all the talking_.  “I don’t let just anyone watch,” he says.  “Just people that sleep in my bed every night anyway.”

 

“About that…” Bucky says, before Sam cuts him off.

 

“If you’re about to say something stupid about stopping crawling into bed with us, don’t.  Steve and I are more than fine with it,” Sam replies.  “We’re also fine with more than just sleeping.  If that’s something you want.”

 

Bucky has a surprised expression on his face and turns to Steve for confirmation.  “We are.  Sam and I talked about it after that first night,” he says softly.

 

Bucky’s face lights up into a smile as he tackles Steve down onto the bed and kisses him soundly.  “I’m assuming that’s a yes, then,” Sam says.

 

Bucky nods shyly.  “I have a confession to make first,” he says, pausing for a reaction, but all he gets is a raised eyebrow from Steve.  “I’ve watched the two of you from the hall a few times.  This was just the first time I was confident enough to come inside.”

 

Sam can’t help but laugh.  “I knew I wasn’t _that_ quiet.  At least for super soldier senses.”  He leans down to kiss Bucky softly.  “But if you’re not ready, we can wait.”

 

“If I wasn’t ready, I’d still be out in the hallway,” Bucky says, sounding the most confident that Sam has ever heard him.

 

“Are you sure, Buck?” Steve asks, earning him a glare from both the other men.

 

“You,” Sam says, pointing at Steve, “are not allowed to talk again until we’re cuddling after.”

 

“But…” Steve begins, stopping when they glare at him again.

 

“Sam has a point,” Bucky says with a smirk.  “Nice to know I’m not the only one that has to tell you to shut up.”

 

Steve groans.  “I never should have let the two of you met.”

 

“I have a feeling you’ll change your mind once we make you forget your own name,” Bucky says confidently.  “Is it okay if we put Steve in the middle this time?” he asks Sam, some of his bravado disappearing.

 

“We’ll follow your lead, Bucky.  Whatever you’re willing to give us,” Sam replies.  “Steve in the middle does seem the best way to shut him up though.”

 

“What’s the best way to do this with three people?” Bucky asks as he slips his underwear off.  “I’ve never fucked Steve with anyone else in the room before.”

 

Sam reads between the lines of Bucky’s statement and knows he’s going to be the bottom of this threesome, which he is more than fine with.  “I’ll lay on my back, so Steve can be behind me and then you can be behind him,” he says.  “Do you want to prep both of us, or do you want Steve to prep me while you prep him?”

 

“Can I prep both of you?” Bucky asks uncertainly.

 

“Of course,” Sam says as he lays down, fixing Steve with a look before he has a chance to open his big mouth again.

 

Steve simply hands Bucky the lube with a muttered “Better than what we used back then,” before settling back to watch.

 

For all that he sounded unsure, Bucky knows exactly what he’s doing with his hands, his finger zeroing in on Sam’s prostate as soon as it’s inside him.  Sam’s moans tell him when to add a second finger, and then later a third.  “Let Steve get inside me before you prep him, it will be easier that way.

 

Bucky nods and watches as Steve rolls a condom on and settles between Sam’s legs.  He leans down to kiss him as he presses inside him, but Sam turns his head, his muttered “I do remember where that mouth was earlier” causing Bucky to laugh.

 

“I’m ready for you Buck,” Steve says once he’s fully inside Sam.  Bucky seems more uncertain as he presses a finger inside Steve, which confuses Sam at first, but then it clicks.  _First time?_ He mouths at Steve, hoping the other man gets the meaning behind the question.  Steve nods in return, and Sam tugs him down a little so he can press a kiss to his temple.  Steve moans loudly and thrusts into Sam and it doesn’t take a genius to know that Bucky’s zeroed in on his prostate.

 

Steve is practically whimpering by the time Bucky has three fingers inside him, the shallow thrusts he’s making into Sam not doing much in the way of pleasure, put Sam can be patient.  “Please Buck…” he finally says brokenly and it’s one of the hottest things Sam’s ever heard.

 

It takes a few false starts, but Steve and Bucky are able to get a good rhythm going, and knowing that Bucky thrusting into Steve is pushing him deeper into Sam is one of the most intense things Sam’s ever experienced.  He should feel embarrassed that he has no idea who came in which order, but he feels too damn good to care.

 

“Gonna to brush my teeth,” Steve murmurs after, and Sam’s glad that he doesn’t have to remind him of the _no kissing when your mouth’s been on my ass_ rule.  What he isn’t expecting is for Bucky to do his best impression of an octopus while resting his head on Sam’s chest.

 

“Thank you,” Bucky murmurs, and Sam doesn’t ask for what as that’s a psychological minefield that’s best explored when not post-coital.  He settles for simply running his fingers through Bucky’s hair.  It’s shorter than it was when Steve and Sam convinced Bucky to stop running and stay with them, but still longer than his howling commando days.

 

Sam doesn’t even realize that Steve’s returned from the bathroom until he feels the bed dip.  He kisses first Bucky, then Sam before curling up behind Bucky, the wrapping him arms around him.  “Not used to being the big spoon.”

 

“Well I’m comfortable where I am, so get used to it,” is Bucky’s response.  “Oh and I’m in the middle for everything next time.”

 

Sam can’t help but snicker softly at Steve’s surprised expression.  Bucky’s never going to be the same as he was before Hydra got him in their clutches, but this new version of Bucky is going to handle things just fine.


End file.
